Slut School
by Evita1
Summary: The innnocent Heero Yuy Is going to Fairwater's school to start his first year of teaching but this school is not normal. Will he survive the lessons they are trying to teach him there? Does he want to? AU OOC 1x2 2x1.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's not mine I do this for fun and make no money out of this don't sue please Author: Evita Rating R If I will probably make an NC 17 version too you will be able to read it on my website ( check out my bio page for the address) I hope I'm a disaster with computers and geocities (10 minutes my big fat behind HA!) anyway I hope I'll be able to improve it.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
Heero Yuy stopped to look at the school, so this was where he would spend the coming year. Not as a student nope those days where over. He was a teacher now, first year was just about to start and he couldn't help the excitement from bubbling up.  
  
The building looked a bit shabby but still nice, the only weird thing with this school was that it was placed in the middle of NOWHERE why would people go there? Of course that caused another problem; he would have to drive two hours each morning if he wanted to arrive on time for his first class. He almost turned the job down for that but they offered him a dorm room, many other teachers had one too, at least that's what they told him and why would they lie?  
  
Slowly opening the doors he entered, deciding to first find the secretary so he could ask for the keys of his room. Ahh there it was; second to the left.  
  
"Excuse me hello? Hello?"  
  
No one opened. So he pushed the door it creaked, squeaked and made more paining noises signalling that it really needed to be oiled. Those where nothing compared to the noises the secretary miss (lady) Une was making who currently was being oiled quite thoroughly by some student!  
  
"Excuse me miss uuhh I came to pick up the key to my room I'm Heero Yuy the new Biology teacher."  
  
He was sure he red as a tomato now and he knew that it was rude to interrupt but he wanted that goddamn key!  
  
"Ohh .. yeah dahhling you'll have feeeeeetch it your seeeelf third drawer, that closet. Byeeeeeeee come visit me sometime ohh yeah Mark right yes right there."  
  
Okay.. That was weird, weird beyond weirdness the secretary was being humped on the desk and she didn't stop and or feel embarrassed one bit. That wasn't normal right? He snorted. Hn like you would know Yuy, but this was no time discuss that again, he did way to often and he talked way to much to himself too, so much he didn't see the girl walking past him, so knocked in to her.  
  
"I'm sorry are you alright?"  
  
"Well yes sir I am now," was she leering at him !?  
  
She kneeled and picked up her books, and left smirking. She hadn't been wearing any underwear.  
  
Don't get me wrong Heero Yuy was gorgeous, but also freakin innocent. In his hometown one did not talk about sex, you just didn't. Of course he had seen the necessary porn in his life with his friends but it didn't interest him one bit. Straight porn mind you, never had it occurred to him to be interested in his own gender. That wasn't the problem though. How could you know if you're straight or gay if you just plainly hadn't reached puberty yet? Physically he had. Like I said he was gorgeous but mentally nope, this man didn't wank he didn't even have a wet dream! He wasn't interested! He could have been a monk, but all that was going to change, change very soon for he was now a teacher at Fairwater's school. But no one called it that anymore, he innocent virgin that he was, got himself a job at the slutschool  
  
***  
  
Author note: I don't think I have any, except maybe that this fic will be OOC but it's AU so that logical and the main pairing will be 1x2 2x1. I hope you enjoy the story and please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: It's not mine I do this for fun and make no money out of this don't sue please Author: Evita Rating R If I will probably make an NC 17 version too you will be able to read it on my website. ( NC17 parts yet though, Duo and Heero haven't even met yet and I don't think I will be writing a detailed description about lady Une getting herself banged into a desk)  
  
**  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Duo Maxwell didn't do teachers. It was common knowledge around the school, that did not stop some people though.  
  
"I noticed your grade is dropping Mister Maxwell"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you want to fix it? I mean I'm sure we could arrange some nice deal."  
  
"I don't do teachers. End of discussion. I'll go now. Good day to you."  
  
"Insolent boy!!!" With that the teacher made a grab for the stunning boy and ended up clutching the youth's braid.  
  
Bad very bad move. But let's not get into that shall we, the mess the boy left was for Headmaster Treize to clean up. Now you are of course wondering that it was allowed that teachers where beat up by students Because that's what Duo Maxwell did. He (the head master) would say no. But he also knew that some people could be very persistent in asking for certain services. And if they where, the students of Fairwaters school where free to defend themselves. Bur poor Heero still had to learn all these unwritten laws.  
  
**  
  
No where was that stupid room! He was getting so sick of this. He just wanted to reach his room and think about things. Think about the things he had seen in the let's say past 10 minutes. Finally his room, Heaven! A Sanctuary! Hallelujah! Okay this wasn't normal right? I mean he knew he was from a conservative town but this wasn't normal RIGHT?  
  
First that secretary what's her name ohh yeah Une getting banged on her desk by a student.  
  
Then he had bumped into that girl and he was sure that she saw that he saw that she wasn't wearing any well.. panties.  
  
But things got much worse for our poor Heero.  
  
When he was walking in some random corridor searching for that room of his. He was beginning to think someone had shooed it away in a corner to hide it from him, but then again that wasn't possible so he pushed that thought away.  
  
That when he heard it, the sound Miss Une was making you know the moaning thing, gosh he could not even think about the word moaning before feeling embarrassed imagine what he felt like when the sounds where accompanied by a vision, right a nosebleed, big one too!  
  
The cause had been two girls, one of them being the girl with out undies he had seen, which seemed to come in handy, thinking that gave him another nosebleed for it was a very bad pun. I hope you know what I'm getting at because I couldn't possibly make Heero think it or say it. Okay maybe I can. The other girl had some of her fingers up there you know and the longhaired blonde who was on the receiving end seemed to enjoy it very much indeed.  
  
Heero was about to scream bloody murder when they noticed him.  
  
"Well He~lo there." It was an annoying over sweet voice. I'm sure you know the type I'm talking about. The kind that fits on a 5 year old girl with a lollipop but was hell annoying on a well how old would she be? 17 year old girl.  
  
"Can we *do* anything for you?"  
  
"Ohh would you just shut up or do I need to remind you where your hand is right now" The blonde girl huffed, she was getting frustrated You probably would be to when someone was giving you some nice hand work and then she goes off flirting with the next guy who passes by. Makes you feel unappreciated doesn't it?  
  
"Don't be such a child he can join if he wants can't he?"  
  
"Well I suppose so" the panty less girl said.  
  
"Well sir you heard her you can... sir? Where are you, hello?"  
  
Heero had fled, can't blame him though.  
  
But his day seemed to get worse and worse from there; he had fled in the nearby men's room only to run into such a shameful scene again.  
  
Some random guy banging some random girl into the wall you know the just like one of those obscene skin flick parts.  
  
This time he didn't stare but ran straight out of there.  
  
So there he was in his room finally safe. And if you think I'm going into clichés and let someone burst in there and try to fuck his brains out, you're wrong!  
  
The room was actually quite nice; a bed, a desk, a closet and some extra space. I'll think I'll go fresh up he said to nobody in particular and headed for the bathroom which was attached to his room by a door (obviously what had you expected, a cat flap?)  
  
What had he gotten himself into? Obviously this was not normal, sure people found it exciting to have sex in public (he couldn't figure out for the life of him why) But running into so many people in 10 minutes that couldn't be a coincidence right ? So there was something ahem *special* about this place, yes he figured that much out, no more though. But somewhere he dreaded the moment where the full truth would be forced upon him.  
  
**  
  
Author notes: When Duo beat the teacher up it was noting serious just one punch you know just to say fuck off cause this school is not the kind which you should carry a knife or something like that to defend your self from getting beat up. And what duo did was just self defence I couldn't possibly let him walk around with a can of pepper spray now could I?  
  
Oh yeah guess who the two girls where maybe I should have given more hints but.. no just try and guess.  
  
The scenes that he ran into did not turn Heero on because I'm planning on making him gay not bi. But he first needs to reach puberty ;-)  
  
The next chapter will probably contain his first class and the student explaining the *rules* of this school to him.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and please review  
  
Evita 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: It's not mine I do this for fun and make no money out of this don't sue please Author: Evita Rating R If I will probably make an NC 17 version too.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
***  
  
He was nervous very nervous. He Heero Yuy was almost wetting his pants, he a grown up man! And of course in his nervousness he forgot to actually go to his first class. Smart ne?  
  
But anyway when he came in he was again completely baffled, You don't usually walk into an orgy when your about to teach your first class. And now of course you're thinking Heero is a grown up man, and what would they do? Right jump out of their pants and join. But then you are forgetting something. What would happen if you put a eleven year old boy in there? You know with groaning moaning sweating bunch of people. Yep he would scream for his mother to come and save him. And Heero Yuy was just about to do that, until he realised he was supposed to be the teacher there. He was in control. He slipped on his mask, with difficulty yes, but he had to or else he would probably run. Run until his legs couldn't take him any further.  
  
Anyway back to the question at hand.  
  
"Every body take your seats"  
  
No one heard him. Would you? Nah.  
  
"Fine if you wanna play that way, EVERYBODY IN THEIR SEATS NOW!!! Or else you will all get double homework assignments."  
  
Everybody stared at him in shock; no teacher had ever done that!  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Now you there In the back with the blonde hair go to your seat."  
  
"But sir I'm almost ahhhh.. There yessss oh yes."  
  
"You have three seconds. 1.. 2.. 3." Like obeying a command she came but not to her chair. Poor her cause she obviously didn't know she was dealing with the hard and cold side of Heero Yuy.  
  
"You will write me an essay about the exact functions of chromosomes both X and Y and you will read this book for me. I want the essay by tomorrow and your book report on Friday. Goodby miss. "  
  
"Peacecraft miss Peacecraft sir I'm sure we could work something out can't we sir?"  
  
She was oh so charming positioning herself on his desk.  
  
"I could give you some nice reports on other things to. And I could write an essay let's say about. " The actual word was lost in her supposedly sexy giggle. "And of course I need a test person then. Would you like to help me?"  
  
"You will leave this class right now. Goodbye."  
  
Relena gaped, hell every jaw in the class was on the floor.  
  
Then she huffed and walked out it sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding. Relena Peacecraft never got rejected. Well darling there's a first for everything.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you send her out? Don't you want a nice roll in the hay?"  
  
Heero turned around and found him self facing an auburn haired boy, bangs brushed over one eye and with a very critical look on his face, it also betrayed the fact that he was amused and curious.  
  
"Why would I want to? I have a class to teach I'm not a porn movie director am I?"  
  
"You don't know where you are? Why would you get a job *here* if you don't want to get screwed? Sir you have you realised you landed at the *slutschool*?"  
  
Slutschool? Heero swallowed once, twice, trice, ahem. Wh what. does.. that.. mean exactly? He was stuttering.  
  
"It doesn't mean that this school was established to create sluts and whores if that's what your thinking and you can still find some decent people here if you look hard. They are just open minded here You don't have to suppress your needs here. At least that's what the school board calls it. It plainly means you can fuck everywhere and anyone as long as that person is willing."  
  
It was Heero´s time to gape. This was just a nightmare he would wake up ay moment now.  
  
And there he was staring at his sealing cold sweat dripping al over his body. Thank god it had all been.... WRONG Sorry Heero sweetie. It was real, it was all very real.  
  
"Ahh Barton shut up!!!" The class was yelling at the boy who had just spoken. "You're only saying that because you're impotent!" This statement was followed by lots of giggles from the girls and sniggers from the boys.  
  
"Stop that at once. That means NOW!"  
  
Heero had finally recovered from his shock. They couldn't all be like this. The only thing on their minds seemed to be sex! And he was supposed to teach them biology?! Help! But he would, yes he would he didn't go to school or dream of teaching all those years for nothing. He wasn't going to let some stupid hormone driven school destroy his dreams!  
  
"You will read chapter 1 of your text book and expect a quiz."  
  
Students scrambled out of his class they obviously weren't used to this. Heero didn't notice though he was away somewhere near the moon I guess. No not really what I'm really trying to say is he was thinking about his class and what that boy had said, he was different, or the only one normal. You could notice that the school had spat him out in some way. They said there were others like him, more normal people and by the likes of it he needed them. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
***  
  
Trowa left the class with a look of indifference on his face but if anyone dared to look in his eyes they would have seen the merriment doing dances there. (Go Heero go Heero go Heero go!)  
  
***  
  
Author note's POLL WHAT SHOULD I MAKE DUO?  
  
/STRAIGHT AND HOMOPHOBE? Probably won't do that.  
  
/BI  
  
/OR STRAIGHT BUT NEVER ENJOYED SEX ALL THAT MUCH until Heero ofcourse  
  
In all these scenarios duo is still a slut.  
  
If you have other suggestions please do tell.  
  
This is still a 1x2x1 fic. I´m just saying that because maybe this chapter gave you the wrong idea.  
  
(That means there will be NO TROWA/HEERO)  
  
Please Review  
  
Evita 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: It's not mine I do this for fun and make no money out of this don't sue please Author: Evita Rating R  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Hey Duo why weren't you in class?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Banging some girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Maybe. Was it satisfying?"  
  
"Trowa shut up I don't want to have this discussion with you."  
  
"What? Don't like the subject?" Trowa knew Duo couldn't take it when he started to talk about his conquests. If you could call it that, you would just ask a girl wanna fuck? Yes, well then do it. No, then grab the next one.  
  
"Trowa just leave it! Why are you nagging me, something happened didn't it"  
  
"As a matter of fact something did happen."  
  
"What then?!" Duo was trying to change the subject.  
  
"You're trying to change the subject Duo. (See just like I told you). Why are you so worked up? You don't like it here do you? You just fuck all these girl because you have to, because everyone does."  
  
Trowa knew this was not the way to cheer Duo up, it was the way to get him pissed. But he hadn't expected Duo's outburst to be like this. This cruel.  
  
"At least I'm not like you! I never want to be like you, or have anything in common with you! You and your so stupid impotent.. ness. If I knew that I would have never become friends with you! I wouldn't have this constant nagging of: Duo you went to fuck a girl was it nice well. huh. common. tell me. You get of on that don't you! Oh no I just remembered you can't. HA pathetic loser. Goodbye."  
  
And he walked out slamming the door on his way out. (not that there was a door or anything it just adds some effect don't you think?)  
  
Trowa could just stand there. This couldn't have happened.. It did. It was not the impotent thing that bothered him. But that Duo had said he never wanted anything in common with him, never would have become friends with him. That had hurt.  
  
But Duo was a dramatic person if he did something he was sure he did it while getting the most attention. But Duo wasn't happy. And nobody cared except his friends.. Friend. And ofcourse Trowa knew to stay clear from the subject that he wasn't happy or euphoric when he came back from a girl. But today, that teacher had made him do it, he confronted Duo and suffered the consequences. But he would come back. Their friendship was to strong for this. It would take time though.  
  
*~*  
  
Trowa was still lost in his thoughts when he was making his way to the canteen. Not noticing the world around him. He didn't notice the blonde either. Tough luck. Or not, depends on your point of view. (if you like some 3x4x3 romance/lemons I mean)  
  
*~*  
  
Heero was exhausted. The previous day had asked a lot of him. Every time a new class started he had to try to calm the racket (or orgy, which explanation do you prefer?) Every time he had to be stern and strict. He didn't want to teach that way! Why should you teach if you don't enjoy doing it? But he was going to continue, this was his dream.  
  
His first class today was with that auburn haired kid Trowa Barton Entering his classroom he expected to see the same he did yesterday. It was quieter not entirely of course. There where still some kids who enjoyed to defy him but there where less than yesterday. It pleased him. He sat down trying to stretch his legs under the desk, they bonked against the specially made board there. You know the kind that hides the cases view of what is going under the desk. There was no doubt it had been put there for a reason. He sighed mentally preparing himself for the next lesson. It was interrupted by a door swinging open and a boy dramatically entering (there was a door this time). You would almost expect him to say. "It is I Duo Maxwell Sexy Seducer who will help Heero Yuy In and through puberty." He didn't though, the school sex god just stood there staring. The teacher staring right back at him.  
  
*~*  
  
Author notes:  
  
Hope you liked it and if you have time please review  
  
It's short I know, but it's kind of late and I wanted to post it.  
  
And yes I put the board there to have some fun with in the future.  
  
Evita 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: It's not mine I do this for fun and make no money out of this don't sue please  
  
Author: Evita  
  
Rating R  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was those eyes who pinned him to his spot. It was those eyes that surprised Duo Maxwell the most. No blatant desire or hunger showed. No those eyes shone with life and curiosity, almost some kind of purity.  
  
"And who are you if I may ask."  
  
Yes who are you, and where is Duo. Trowa thought. Because the braided boy didn't have a cocky comeback. No he didn't even bother to speak. He just stared. And let just say for Duo's sake that he wasn't drooling. (No really you have to believe me! I'm not lying! Do I look like a liar to you?!)  
  
"Excuse me but I would appreciate it if you answered my question." And stop staring at me like that, it makes me feel uneasy. Heero subtly shifted in his chair.  
  
"Ow I'm Duo Maxwell, and who are you?" he seemed to have gotten back some of his wit.  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy the biology teacher, if you had not noticed that already, because you are in a biology class" he said raising is eyebrow silently questioning him.  
  
"Ow " again was the only response he got.  
  
"And Mister Maxwell what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I came here to follow a biology class *obviously*". He smirked.  
  
"Okay then please take a seat."  
  
And Duo mindlessly plopped down next to Trowa, which surprised said boy quite a lot. Because like I said before, Duo was one for long dramatic fights. Long dramatic fights which he seemed to have forgotten all about.  
  
"And Mister Maxwell your detention is on Friday afternoon."  
  
Duo could only gape, what had he done! But when he recovered from his shock he could not ask. Heero had already started his class.  
  
**  
  
"Okay, that was it for today. I want you to read up on some of this stuff. And please answer the given questions. Class dismissed." (Mission accomplished) Just when hero was about to walk out of the classroom he was stopped by the braided boy.  
  
"Sir, why exactly did you give me detention? Because I back talked to you? That seems rather ridiculous don't you think?"  
  
Behind his back Trowa rolled his eyes. Duo really didn't understand did he? But then again he had not seen Heero on his first day here. And that was exactly the problem.  
  
"Well Duo you are in this class aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am, did you not notice?" He said becoming rather irritated now.  
  
"Yes I did, you're kind of hard to miss, but then where were you on the first day of class, Duo?" Heero smirked knowing that he had won this ow so silly battle. (Others would call it foreplay, but of course our innocent angelic detention giving virgin had no idea what that was)  
  
So Heero smiled at the stunned look in the boy's eyes, which he had yet to define the colour of, and left.  
  
**  
  
Heero was humming slightly and there was an almost sort of bounce in step. And let me tell you something, he didn't have a vibrator in his ass. (not that he could tell the deference between that and a rabid cucumber) No he had this weird warm tingly feeling in his stomach. And thought it was indigestion, what an utter idiot.  
  
**  
  
"Well that was rather interesting don't you think Duo?"  
  
"What the hell was he thinking giving me detention! Me! No one has ever done that!" Duo raged.  
  
"Unless they want to screw you." Trowa said al business like.  
  
"Well yeah, god you don't think he wants to get in my pants do you?"  
  
Trowa smiled. "No Duo I honestly don't think so."  
  
"What are you saying I'm not pretty enough or something? He should want to screw me!"  
  
And Trowa smiled some more. "I thought you didn't do teachers."  
  
"No, yes, well. I am not dropping my principles because of one good looking new teacher! And I'm still mad at you Trowa Barton!" He added almost as an after thought, most likely to cover up his slip.  
  
Trowa just smiled at him once more. That did it for Duo.  
  
"You- he breathed- are insufferable"And headed for the opposite direction, leaving Trowa behind.  
  
Who stood there in the middle of the hallway grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had never seen Duo so flustered and over something so little. Yes there was definitely more going on. Too bad he missed the blond, who was peeking at him from behind the lockers, again.  
  
**  
  
Duo was mad, furious, and bloodthirsty, yes he needed to kill, to suck the blood out of an innocent .Okay maybe not. He was just confused. Damn Trowa, yes this was most surely Trowa's fault. Wasn't it? But Duo wouldn't be Duo if he wasn't always covering up his emotions. And what better to than to fuck a girl?  
  
So he set out to find a passable girl and work his anger and frustration (no, he was not confused at all!) out on her.  
  
**  
  
Heero still had that feeling in his stomach when he finished teaching his class and set out for his room.  
  
"Harder god, god harder harder ahhh. Mmm yes yesssss. Oh you're so good so good yess there yess that's the spot." Duo inwardly rolled his eyes, why did he have to pick a girl who was so noisy? He himself rarely made any noise. There even was a bet going around the school, a lot of money and the best blowjobs for the one who could make Duo Maxwell lose it during sex.  
  
When Heero heard the screaming girl he came to a dead halt. Please don't let that be the hallway I need to pass. Of course he was in no such luck.  
  
"Ah. ah.. ah.. "The girl was clawing at Duo's back, how annoying.  
  
Heero decided to take a mad dash through the hallway,he promptly stopped when he saw the couple.  
  
He felt a strange warmth curling in his under belly. He wanted to stand there and watch. This of course shocked Heero to the core. And he ran out of there even faster.  
  
He arrived in his room, flushed, blushing and panting from his sprint. He never actually wanted to look at people having... well doing the sweaty thing. Maybe he had a crush on the girl. But strangely he could not remember what her face looked like.  
  
Violet, his eyes were violet.  
  
**  
  
Author Note's  
  
Ack it's been ages since I updated. But this fic is going to be updated more frequently now! I promise! And please review, it makes me feel appreciated ^^  
  
Evita.  
  
Actually I wanted to write an author note that proved how sorry I am about not updating this. And begging forgiveness. And tell all the people, that took the time to read and review my fiction, how much it really means to me. 


End file.
